Reylo
by MarieSkywalkerW
Summary: Passion, Trahison et Amour Que la force soit avec vous.


Reylo

Fanfiction écrite par Marie-Soleil Cusson

Univers appartenant à Disney Production, aucun des personnages ne m'appartiennent.

Personnae

Kylo Ren, Rey, Luke Skywalker, Leia Organa, FN2181, Poe Dameron, Snoke et Hux.

Kylo Ren

Ce combat fut épuisant. Pestant contre moi et essayant de rassembler le peu de force qu'il me restait. Il fallait que je sorte de cette forêt en voie d'effondrement.

Par la pensée reliée par les midichloriens, je communiquais à mon maître où j'étais pour que Hux et ses hommes puissent venir me chercher. Ce fut pour un maître de Ren, le comble de l'humiliation de devoir dépendre d'un général pour sa survie.

Mes forces diminuaient, chaque secondes qui s'écoulaient me paraissaient sans fin. Le sang s'écoulait abondamment de mes blessures. J'étais transi de froid mais je ne pouvais pas m'arrêter de penser à cette fille. Rey... Si puissante dans la force... Un visage si délicat et usé par les températures ardentes de Jakku. Elle avait une telle force en elle qu'intérieurement, je ne pouvais cesser d'admirer et en même temps d'avoir peur. Oui, moi Kylo Ren, j'avais peur d'une fille. Qu'est-ce que Snoke allait dire quand il le lirait en moi ? L'espoir de résister à un retirement d'information fut grande. Car, ce que je ressentais était beaucoup plus qu'une simple fascination envers une pilleuse d'épaves mais du désir. Un désir que Snoke pouvait utiliser à son avantage. Il ne fallait plus que je pense à tous mes conflits intérieurs. Il fallait que je compresse la plaie sanglante qui créait une hémorragie. Je repenserais à cela plus tard, enfin si je survivais. 

La vision embrouillée, je réprimais un frisson et fermais les yeux. Je ne pensais plus et ne ressentais plus rien.  
Je murmurai dans ce qui devait être mon dernier souffle:  
-C'est terminé  
Puis tout devint noir.

Rey

Luke me regardait avec un regard rempli de souffrances. Malgré la distance qui nous séparait, je lui tendis le sabre de feu d'Anakin Skywalker. En moi j'avais l'espoir qu'il le récupère et qu'il veuille m'apprendre à me servir de la force pour le bien. Luke sembla réagir à la vue du sabre. Il tendit la main et il vola jusqu'à lui pour ensuite le lancer derrière lui. Nous fîmes quelques pas l'un envers l'autre et je voulu me présenter mais il m'interrompit.

\- Je sais qui tu es, Rey.  
Ma respiration se fit plus courte  
-Comment savez-vous cela ? Dis-je surprise.  
Luke eut un demi-sourire.  
-Il y a beaucoup de choses que tu ignores et que l'on t'a fait oublier.  
J'eus un doute. La peur s'emparait de moi.  
\- Que voulez-vous dire ?  
\- Tu sauras tout quand le moment sera venu jeune Rey.  
Déçue, j'inspirai bruyamment.  
\- Apprenez-moi à me servir de la force.  
Son regard se fit fuyant. Je pouvais sentir sa peur.  
\- Non  
Je ne fus pas surprise.

\- Alors venez avec moi. Nous avons besoins de vous. Leia et la résistance ont besoins de vous.  
-Non  
\- Alors, je resterai jusqu'à temps que vous veniez avec moi.  
Il me regarda cette fois-ci avec un regard peiné.  
-Han est mort. Lui dis-je délicatement.  
\- Je sais, je l'ai senti dans le flux de la force.  
Des larmes coulèrent sur mes joues.  
\- Kylo Ren, son fils l'a tué.  
Luke se mit à pleurer. Je parlai d'une voix ferme.  
\- Vous avez peut-être échoué avec Ren mais vous n'échouerez pas avec moi. Si je veux le vaincre, je dois apprendre à me servir de la force.  
Ma voix se fit plus douce.  
\- Soit j'apprends à me servir de la force ici avec vous, ou soit, vous venez avec moi et là-bas, tout en apportant votre soutien à Leia et à la rébellion, vous me l'enseignerez. Arrêtez d'avoir des remords, il est temps de réparer vos erreurs et de d'apprendre à vivre à nouveaux.

Je posai un genou sur le sol et le regardai dans les yeux.

Il me regarda et me fit un sourire sans joie.  
-Lèves-toi Padawan et allons retrouver ma chère sœur.  
Je me levai et le serrai très fort dans mes bras. Il fut surprit par ce geste. Je lui fis mon plus grand sourire.  
\- Venez, j'ai beaucoup de choses à vous raconter et j'ai l'impression que beaucoup de gens avaient hâte de vous retrouver.  
Il me rendit mon sourire et le sabre apparut entre ses mains pour ensuite me suivre vers le faucon Millenium où Chewie patientait.

Kylo Ren

J'arrivais à la sentir par la force, un lien nous unissait. Je murmurai  
\- Rey...  
Je sentis sa peur et le dégoût qu'elle avait envers moi et envers l'acte que j'avais pu commettre en tuant mon père. Je décidais de lui montrer la fascination que j'avais pour elle.  
\- Viens avec moi  
Je la voulais avec moi, comme apprentie, comme amante. Je la voulais même si elle serait contre moi. Je la désirais plus que tout. Je savais que je n'étais pas censé ressentir tout cela. Snoke me le ferait savoir par une séance de torture, mais je ne pouvais simplement pas m'en empêcher. Je sentis qu'elle était dans un sommeil profond, qu'une partie d'elle entendrait ce que je lui disais et qu'elle ressentait les sentiments que j'éprouvais. J'essayai de fermer le flux de force de mon côté et d'écouter ses rêves et ses souvenirs. Je vus une planète remplie d'eau et de montagne. Je vus Skywalker. LUI ! Elle était donc accompagnée du Jedi. Une bouffée de haine m'envahit. Cependant, elle n'était plus sur cette planète car je sentais la présence du Faucon Millenium. Elle était donc avec Skywalker dans le vaisseau de mon défunt père. J'ouvris mes yeux et me réveillai pour de bon. Je regardai autour de moi et je vis Hux qui me fixait dans un coin de la pièce que je reconnus comme étant une chambre médicale. Il eut un sourire et un regard qui empestait la méchanceté, l'hypocrisie et le narcissisme. Il me détestait et je le détestais. Enfin je le haïssais tellement que si Snoke ne tiendrait pas à l'avoir parmi nous, je l'aurais déjà tué en lui causant toutes les souffrances inimaginables.  
\- Vous êtes réveillé ? Dit Hux d'un ton faussement enjoué.

J'eus un ricanement.  
\- Comme vous pouvez le constater, je le suis.  
J'essayai de me lever mais j'eus une grande douleur dans ma hanche. Je retiens un cri de douleur.  
\- Ça fait quelques semaines que nous attendions votre réveil. Dès que nous avons pu aller vous chercher, vous étiez déjà presque mort gelé et vidé de votre sang. Quel dommage! Oh et vous avez été placé dans une cure de Bacta pour vos blessures qui ont maintenant cicatrisées. Je vous laisse vous vêtir puis venez me rejoindre à l'extérieur de cette chambre.  
Il renifla de dégoût et je le regardai avec toute la haine que je pus mettre dans mes yeux. Je m'habillai en vitesse en mettant bien évidement mon masque. Je sortis de la pièce et rejoins le général Hux. Il me regarda en ricanant.  
\- Bien, je vois que vous n'avez pas perdu de temps. Dit-il.  
J'avais envie de l'étouffer jusqu'à ce qu'il devienne rouge à cause du manque d'air et qu'il me supplie de l'épargner.  
\- Je dois aller voir Snoke. Dis-je d'un ton froid.  
\- Ce que nous allons faire de ce pas.  
L'idée que je le transperce avec mon sabre-laser me devint très tentante. Je lâchais un soupir exaspéré. La douleur que je devais supporter à ma hanche ne m'aidait pas à contrôler ses images et ma patience.  
\- Alors qu'est-ce que vous attendez ? Allons-y ! Dis-je d'un ton impatient et colérique.

Nous nous regardâmes d'un regard noir et je le suivi pour aller communiquer avec Snoke.

Rey

Je m'éveillais en me sentant exténuée. Je l'avais senti. Kylo Ren. Il m'appelait et je savais qu'il me voulait. Je ne voulais pas d'un monstre. Il avait tué HAN SOLO ! Je serrai les poings sous la colère et la haine que je ressentais envers lui. Malgré cela, je ressentais une fascination pour lui et j'ignorais pourquoi. Je me détestais de penser des bêtises. En ne bloquant pas mes sentiments et les pensées de Kylo Ren envers moi, je n'aidais pas mon cas. Je tentais de respirer calmement. Je décidai alors d'utiliser la méthode préférée des Jedi: la méditation. Ces derniers jours, je l'avais vu méditer de nombreuses fois après nos exercices. Je reproduis donc cette méthode et me laissais aller au calme. Respire, inspire. Me vider la tête, oui c'est de ça dont j'avais besoin. Le temps passa et j'étais en harmonie avec la force. Je la sentais en moi. J'étais bien.  
Tout à coup, il y eu une grande secousse qui envahit le vaisseau. Je sortie de ma transe pour courir vers le cockpit. Stang ! Bon sang mais que ce passe-t-il ? Quand je regardai pour voir où était le problème. Je vus que nous étions aspirés dans un grand vaisseau. Comment se fait-il que nous ne l'ayons pas vu? Luke accouru derrière moi et cria: NON !  
Inquiète, je lui dis: Qui est dans ce vaisseau Maître Luke ?  
Il dégluti difficilement et me regarda avec un regard qui exprimait la peur.  
\- Le premier Ordre et probablement Kylo Ren...  
\- Impossible  
Les mots me restaient coincés dans la gorge. Nous entendîmes une explosion venant de l'entrée du Faucon et aucun de nous ne sortis ses armes de ses vêtements. Deux strormtrooper arrivèrent et pointèrent leurs pistolets sur nous. Le plus grand se prononça:  
\- Veuillez nous suivre, je vous pris.  
Je lâchais un rire et avec un signe de tête positif de la part de Luke, nous les suivîmes.

Kylo Ren

Je marchai d'un pas rapide et lourd pour retrouver "mes invités". Les stromtroopers derrière moi me suivaient avec difficulté. Je les sermonnai d'avancer plus vite. Ils savaient à quoi s'en tenir si l'un d'eux me désobéissait. Un sourire diabolique apparut sous mon masque. Une bonne séance de torture de la force. Quel plaisir pour moi et douleur pour eux. Les secondes semblaient trop longues. Je les sentais dans la force. Argh Luke.! Rey ! Prononcer et entendre son nom me laissaient un frisson dans le dos. Si lumineuse, si belle et autant de caractère ! Ma m.è.r.e devait être fière d'avoir cette jeune femme dans son camp. Enfin, les-voilà ! Je trépignai d'impatience. Le plan: tuer Luke et garder Rey pour moi. J'ordonnai aux stromtroopers de les menottés. Les menottes étaient construites avec de l'Ysamiliri , faites pour empêcher toute fuite d'un être sensible à la force. (Je ne referai pas l'erreur que j'avais fais en la laissant seule sans moyen pour l'empêcher de fuir). Ensuite, ils les désarmèrent.  
La haine s'empara de moi quand ce putain de Jedi osa se prononcer.  
\- Bonjour Ben... Commença Luke, que je coupais instantanément - Mon nom est Kylo Ren. La personne dont vous parlez, est morte depuis longtemps. Prosternez-vous devant moi et peut-être vous épargnerais-je.

Le maître Jedi semblait vieux et triste. Cela me plaisait largement même si je m'attendais à mieux de sa part. Je me tournai vers les strormtroopers et je leur ordonnai d'agenouiller Skywalker. Ce qu'ils firent... Violemment. (Qu'étais-je cruel !) J'entendis un cri et me tourna vers la source d'où il venait. La fille pleurait et mon cœur se brisa.  
\- Laisse-le me supplia-t-elle.  
Je ricanai.  
\- À une seule condition et tu sais ce que je veux.  
Elle hocha la tête et regarda Luke qui la regardait en hochant doucement la tête.  
\- Tu sais ce que tu as à faire Rey. Lui murmura-t-il.  
Je perdis patience devant cette lente mélancolie.  
\- Ça suffit ! Débarrassez-vous de lui. Ordonnais-je aux strormtroopers.  
Rey cria une seconde fois.  
\- Je viens avec toi seulement si tu le laisses partir Kylo.  
Je soupirai dans mon masque et je fis un signe aux strormtroopers de le ramener au vaisseau.  
\- Reconduisez-le. Si, il tente de fuir, tuez-le.  
Je fis signe à Rey de me suivre. Je regardai droit devant moi, laissant entre-nous, un lourd silence qu'elle finit par rompre.  
\- Comment nous as-tu trouvés ?  
Je lâchai un rire.  
\- C'est simple. Par la force.  
Elle soupira  
\- Et par quoi d'autres ?  
\- Rien d'autres. La force me suffit amplement.  
Elle savait que je mentais mais se retint de tout commentaire.  
\- Où m'amènes-tu ? Demanda-t-elle curieuse et en même temps craintive.  
\- À mes appartements.

Kylo Ren

-À mes appartements. Me dit Kylo Ren.  
Je lui jetai un regard noir.  
\- Tu ne vas pas me torturer dans une salle d'interrogation ? Demandais-je sarcastiquement.  
Il me lorgna et ria.  
\- Non, je n'en ai aucunement l'intention. J'ai d'autres plans pour toi Rey. Dit-il d'un ton qui se fit doucereux.  
Il s'arrêta devant une grande porte blindée et l'ouvrit avec la force. Il me fit signe d'entrer et j'entrai dans la pièce de mauvaise grâce. Il m'enleva les menottes et me fit signe de le suivre. C'était un appartement très grand. Le rez-de-chaussée donnait sur un grand salon ouvert et cuisine ouverte. C'était sobre et les couleurs allaient bien ensemble. C'était des teintes de noir, gris et rouge. Au loin, il y avait une autre pièce fermée et barrée par un dispositif à emprunte digitale. Il ne me la montra pas en je n'en fis pas de cas.  
Il me montra en silence la salle de bain qui était spacieuse et sa chambre. Il y avait un grand lit tout noir et les meubles étaient rouges foncés. C'était impeccable. La chambre se suivait d'un dressing et quand je regardais à l'intérieur je vus qu'il y avait des vêtements et effets personnels pour moi. Je me figeai de peur quand deux grandes mains me saisirent par les hanches. Je sursautai et me retournai vivement. Kylo avait enlevé son masque et me fixait. Je pointais le dressing.  
\- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ! M'exclamais-je en criant. Dis-moi le Kylo Ren !  
Je lui agrippais ses bras et le secouais de toutes mes forces. Il se dégagea de moi et de son bras gauche, me serra fort contre lui et de l'autre sa main me força à le regarder.  
\- Calme-toi. Murmura-t-il.  
\- Me calmer ! Criais-je encore plus fort. Tu te fous de moi ! Tu m'enlèves, tu me fais des menaces et tu veux m'obliger à vivre avec toi.

Ses yeux devinrent d'un noir d'encre. Il me serra encore plus fort contre lui et il tremblait de colère.  
\- Je ne me fous pas de toi et je n'avais pas le choix de t'enlever, si non tu ne m'aurais jamais suivi. Dit-il froidement.- Calmes-toi et je vais pouvoir m'expliquer.  
J'inspirais tranquillement en essayant de me calmer. Je comprenais pourquoi il m'avait enlevé. Je ne l'aurais jamais suivi autrement. Je le regardai dans les yeux et son regard s'adoucit.  
\- Es-tu prêtes à coopérer maintenant ? Murmura-t-il.  
\- Je l'étais déjà, j'ai seulement paniqué c'est tout. Dis-je en souriant.  
Il me sourit en retour et me donna un câlin. {C'était la première fois, que je voyais un vrai sourire sur son visage pensais-je.}  
\- Tout va bien aller, je ne te veux aucun mal Rey. Dit-il avec le même sourire.  
Je sondai son âme avec la force et en effet il ne me voulait aucun mal. Je voyais en lui qu'il avait des sentiments pour moi. Je reculai et arrêtai de le sonder. Il me regarda avec un regard triste.  
\- Ne me fuis pas, s'il-te-plaît. Me suppliait-il.  
J'étais confuse. Je ne comprenais pas comment lui Kylo Ren qui avait tué des innocents et son père pouvait aimer quelqu'un.  
\- Je pensais que je n'étais qu'une pilleuse d'épaves pour toi.  
Il me prit les deux mains et les embrassa.

\- Je ne pensais pas ce que je disais et je le regrette ...  
\- Est-ce que tu regrette aussi d'avoir tué Han Solo, ton père ? Demandais-je en le coupant avec dégoût.  
Il se mit à genoux et des larmes coulèrent silencieusement de ses yeux.  
\- Oui, je le regrette. Je le regrette à chaque moment de mon existence.  
J'étais sous le choc, carrément. Le dégoût que j'avais exprimé jusqu'à ce moment se dissipa.  
\- Alors pourquoi l'as-tu tué ?  
\- Parce que je le devais, Snoke m'en a donné l'ordre.  
Je fronçai les sourcils.  
\- Si tu ne l'aurais pas fais, comment Snoke aurait réagi ? Demandais-je en sachant déjà la réponse.  
\- Il m'aurait tué. Dit-il d'un ton froid.  
Nous nous regardions en silence.  
\- Relèves-toi Kylo Dis-je compatissante.  
Il se releva et me reprit dans ses bras.  
\- Je te pardonne lui murmurais-je tendrement à l'oreille.  
Il me fit en grand sourire et je séchai ses larmes.  
\- Je sais quel est ton vrai nom et je me demandais si je pouvais t'appeler ainsi quand nous serions seul ? Demandais-je avec calme.  
Il grimaça.  
\- À une condition. Me dit-il

Il se releva et me reprit dans ses bras.  
\- Je te pardonne lui murmurais-je tendrement à l'oreille.  
Il me fit en grand sourire et je séchai ses larmes.  
\- Je sais quel est ton vrai nom et je me demandais si je pouvais t'appeler ainsi quand nous serions seul ? Demandais-je avec calme.  
Il grimaça.  
\- À une condition. Me dit-il  
\- Dis-moi laquelle. Dis-je avec malice.  
\- Que je puisse t'embrasser. Me dit-il en me caressant les lèvres.  
J'en avais envie et en voyant son vrai visage et j'y voyais aucun inconvénient. Je sentis qu'il me sondait et je me laissai faire. Il se pencha vers moi et nos lèvres se touchèrent. Il commença à m'embrasser délicatement puis avec passion. Mes mains fourrageaient dans ses cheveux et il me soulevait contre lui pour pouvoir mieux m'embrasser. Il soupira de plaisir et nous nous regardâmes dans les yeux. Il s'arrêta un moment pour probablement me regarder et je grognai.  
\- Ne t'arrête pas Ben.  
Il éclata de rire. Je posai mes lèvres sur les siennes et il comprit le message. Ben recommença à m'embrasser avec ardeur. Il s'arrêta essoufflé pour me dire: - Je t'aime Rey.

Kylo Ren

-Je t'aime Rey  
Je sentais en elle, des sentiments contradictoires envers moi. Malgré tout, je l'aimais et je ne le lui cacherais pas ce que je pouvais ressentir. Je l'avais trop blessée dans le passé pour lui faire du mal encore une fois. Elle ouvrit ses lèvres pour que je puisse l'embrasser ce que je ne me fis pas prier. Elle était tellement belle, ses yeux d'un beau brun marron étaient expressifs et ses lèvres étaient ma damnation. J'attrapai ses jambes pour les enrouler autour de mon torse. Elle soupira et ses mains s'agrippèrent fortement à mes cheveux. Je l'embrassai dans le cou et au torse et ses mains descendirent pour m'enlever ma cape en laine. Pour l'aider, je l'a soutenais d'un bras et de mon autre j'enlevai ce qui recouvrait mon haut du corps. Je l'a replaçai autour de mon torse et sans le vouloir ses mains me griffèrent les épaules et j'aimais cela. J'aimais ce côté sauvage que prenais la situation. J'étais en extase.  
Elle, qui portait un habit de la résistance, c'est à dire; une veste rouge et une camisole moulante {selon moi}, enleva sa veste et se recolla à moi. Mes yeux s'ouvrirent en grand. Nous étions encore dans le dressing. {Putain de merde Kylo, quel manque de classe. Pensais-je.} Je la portais donc jusqu'à notre lit et je la posai doucement. Elle ria joyeusement et mon cœur se remplit de joie. Je m'assieds dans le centre du lit et je lui pris la taille pour qu'elle s'allonge sur moi. Mon cœur battait à toute vitesse. Je n'avais jamais ressentis cela pour personne. Je l'aimais tellement. Nous nous regardâmes dans les yeux et je lui dis:  
\- Rey, je n'irai pas plus loin si tu ne le désires pas.  
Elle me prit le visage entre ses douces et petites mains et me dit:  
\- Je te désire.  
Je la sondai et je vus qu'elle n'avait pas menti.  
\- As-tu déjà eu d'autres hommes dans ta vie mon ange ? Lui demandais-je en sachant pertinemment la réponse.  
Surprise par ma réponse elle me répondit:  
\- Non pourquoi ?  
Elle était donc vierge. Je l'embrassai doucement et lui caressai les cheveux.  
\- Je ne vais pas aller plus loin avec toi mon amour tant que tu ne m'aimeras pas complètement. Je ne te forcerai jamais à faire quelque chose que tu ne veux pas et que tu regretterais par la suite. Je ne veux pas juste que tu me désires, je veux que tu m'aimes comme tu n'auras jamais aimé personne d'autre.  
Les larmes aux yeux, elle embrassa ma cicatrice qu'elle m'avait faite lors de notre deuxième combat où j'avais failli y laisser ma peau.  
\- Alors laisse-moi un peu de temps et mon cœur t'appartiendra.  
Des larmes coulèrent de mes yeux et je l'embrassai avec tout l'amour et la passion que pouvais lui offrir mon cœur. Je décidai de m'ouvrir à elle et lui montrai toute la solitude que je ressentais depuis ma jeunesse. Elle vu toute la colère que j'avais pu ressentir face à ma mère et à mon père quand il ne s'était pas vraiment occupé de moi. Au fait que je m'étais senti incompris et abandonné. Ce que j'avais pu ressentir, quand ma mère avait décidé de m'envoyer à l'académie Jedi de mon oncle pour essayer de résoudre mes problèmes, comme elle me l'avait dit. Tant de haine envers ce que j'étais devenu à cause de Snoke. J'aimais certes mes pouvoirs et la force que j'avais eue grâce à lui. Sauf que j'avais tué pour cela et j'avais tué mon père pour être encore plus ancré dans le côté obscur. Je revoyais sans cesse l'expression sur son visage et le regard qu'il avait quand je l'avais empalé avec mon sabre laser. Elle vu aussi quand Snoke m'avait torturé pour effacer toute trace de lumière en moi après m'être remis de mes blessures. Qu'il aurait voulu que je la tue, mais que j'aie refusé. Je lui avais dis que je la voulais pour moi et que si il me voulait, il aurait à la supporter. Je savais très bien qu'il voulait me tuer mais il savait aussi que je ne flancherais jamais face à la lumière. Je voulais tuer Snoke pour être maître de moi-même et pour vivre en tant que Sith avec Rey à mes côtés. Quand j'eus finis de m'ouvrir à elle sans rien lui cacher, elle embrassa le coin de mes lèvres et me remerciât. Elle s'ouvrit à moi et je vus toute sa vie passer en boucle dans ma tête. La solitude depuis l'enfance sur Jakku et le fait qu'elle devait se battre pour survivre, jour et nuit. Face à l'injustice d'Unkar Plutt à son égard quand il lui donnait de maigre portion de ration pour qu'elle se nourrisse. Le bonheur qu'elle avait ressenti quand Han entra dans sa vie avec Finn. Une vague de jalousie s'empara de moi. J'entendis Rey rire. Qu'elle s'était sentie acceptée et respectée. La haine qu'elle avait pu ressentir envers moi. Tous les rêves qu'elle avait pu faire. Je vus tout cela. Elle ferma son esprit et ferma les yeux.  
\- Je suis heureuse en ce moment. Me murmura-t-elle.  
Moi aussi je l'étais. Je n'avais jamais cru j'aurais pu l'être un jour.  
\- Moi aussi. Lui susurrais-je à l'oreille.  
Elle gloussa et tira sur les couvertures pour se couvrir le corps. Je l'aidai, car j'étais lourd et elles étaient en-dessous de moi. Une fois couverte, elle posa la tête sur mon épaule et je lui embrassai son front.  
\- Tu as vécu beaucoup d'émotions aujourd'hui, je vais te laisser te reposer. Murmurais-je.  
Elle hocha la tête.  
\- Mhmm Mhmm, restes avec moi s'il-te-plaît.  
Mon cœur s'attendrit face à tant de beauté et de pureté.  
\- Tu peux compter sur moi. Endors-toi maintenant, mon ange.  
Je la regardai s'endormir tranquillement. Peu à peu, mes yeux commencèrent à se fermer doucement et nous sombrâmes dans un sommeil profond, collés l'un à l'autre.

Kylo Ren

J'avais eu une nuit sans rêve. Jusqu'à ce qu'on me réveille.

\- Ren réveillez-vous. Je veux vous voir dans une heure. Ne soyez pas en retard.

C'était Snoke. Je me réveillai en grognant. Et merde !( Comment réveiller quelqu'un en douceur). Je soupirai. Au moins, je ne bouillonnai pas comme d'habitude, prêt à trancher en deux avec mon sabre laser, tout obstacle sur mon chemin. Je me retournai de côté et je vis Rey couchée juste à côté de moi. Je la serrai dans mes bras et lui embrassai son front. Ensuite, je me levai pour m'habiller. Enfin, mes vêtements étaient éparpillés partout dans l'appartement. Tout ce qui me restait était mon pantalon et mes bas. Je rougis en silence. Les femmes n'avaient jamais été attirées par moi et je n'avais pas cette habitude d'être passionné et désordonné. Je ramassai mes vêtements, je pris une douche puis je me rhabillai. Je n'oubliai pas l'essentiel : mon casque. Je sentis que deux stomtroopers arrivaient pour venir me chercher. J'ouvris donc ma porte et sortis pour les suivre. C'était absolument ridicule. J'allai bientôt devenir seigneur Sith et j'étais le maître des chevaliers de Ren. Je n'avais aucunement besoin que deux imbéciles de stomtroopers viennent me chercher pour une raison sans importance pour moi. Je n'avais aucun ordre à ne recevoir de personne. J'étais Kylo Ren et je pouvais avoir tout le pouvoir que je voulais grâce à la force et au côté obscur. Un des stomtroopers parla.

\- Monsieur, nous devons vous accompagner jusqu'à la chambre noire.

Je les fis taire d'un signe de la main.

\- Je sais où elle est et je suis parfaitement capable de m'y diriger seul. Mais pour qui me prenez-vous ?! Je suis Kylo Ren ! Si, vous voulez rendre service, allez donc chercher à déjeuner pour mon invitée.

Ils reculèrent effrayé par ma stature et ma voie modifiée par mon masque et acquiescèrent à ma demande. (Qu'est-ce que j'aimais ce casque !). Je me dirigeai vers la chambre noire et j'entrai. Naturellement, il fallait que cet enfoiré de Hux soit là ! Ma journée était définitivement pourrie. Il me salua avec un semblant de respect. Je ne répondis pas à cette provocation. Snoke apparut à l'hologramme et je posai un genou sur le sol.

\- Bonjour, mon maître. Vous m'avez demandé ? Lui demandais-je.

Je pouvais sentir sa colère.

\- Que fais-tu avec cette pilleuse d'épaves ?

Je serrai mes poings.

\- Je vais la convertir pour qu'elle soit mon apprentie et de notre côté, grand Snoke.

\- Et pour l'instant, quels sont les résultats ?

\- Positif, maître. Je me sers de mes sentiments et des siens pour la convertir et pour l'instant, je peux vous dire que ça fonctionne à merveille.

Je m'empêchai de ressentir toutes émotions envers elle et bloquai mes souvenirs de la soirée passée.

\- Bien, très bien. Je veux des rapports à chaque semaines sur votre... relation et quand elle sera complètement convertie, je veux la rencontrer. Est-ce bien clair ? Dit-il en me regardant directement dans les yeux.

J'hochai la tête. Hux se tourna vers Snoke.

\- Que faisons-nous de Skywalker ?

\- Laissez-le-moi et gardez-le en captivité.

Je m'avançai.

\- Maître, j'ai une proposition à vous demander. Dis-je.

\- Parle, mon apprenti. Je t'écoute. Dit-il en levant une main pour m'inviter à parler.

\- Skywalker est retenu prisonnier dans le faucon millenium et j'aimerais qu'il soit renvoyé où les rebelles sont cachés pour qu'il leur dise que j'ai la fille. Je pourrais savoir grâce à Rey où ils se cachent car elle communique avec lui. En même temps, elle croirait que je suis de son côté et n'y verrait que du feu.

Il se passa la main sur le visage en réfléchissant à ma proposition et acquiesça à ma demande.

\- De ce point de vue, ça me semble être un bon plan. Mais tu devras le tuer un jour, où c'est elle qui devra le faire. Je ne vous laisserai pas le choix.

Il se tourna vers Hux et lui dit:

\- Faites ce qu'il demande. Libérez-le et s'il tente quoi que ce soit, n'hésitez pas à lui faire du mal. Kylo Ren viendra vous porter de l'aide. Si les rebelles comptent nous attaquer tuez-les tous.

Nous lui fîmes une révérence et l'hologramme se ferma. Hux se tourna vers moi avec son habituel sourire d'hypocrite.

\- Espérons seulement que ce ne soit pas la pilleuse d'épaves qui vous fasse tourner le dos au côté obscur.

Il me fit un clin d'œil. Mon sabre laser atterrit dans ma main gauche et je levai la main droite pour le soulever dans les airs. Je sentis la force m'envahir avec puissance.

\- Tiens, justement j'ai une bouffée de ce côté obscur qui m'envahit présentement. Lui-dis-je près de son oreille. - Si, je serais vous général, je resterais bien sage. Lui dis-je avec haine.

Je serrai ma main droite et il commença à manquer d'oxygène. Quand, il devint mauve, je le relâchai. Il tomba sur le sol. J'écrasai son torse avec mon pied.

\- Que cela vous serve de leçon. Car, que vous soyez dans les bonnes faveurs de Snoke, je serai impitoyable avec vous. Si, vous manquez encore une fois de respect envers moi et ma future apprentie, je n'hésiterai pas à vous tuer d'une manière à vous causer tellement de souffrances que vous regretterez de ne pas vous avoir tué vous-même. Maintenant partez ! M'exclamais-je avec un ton rempli de menaces.

Je le relâchai et l'observai. Il se releva tant bien que mal et quand il me regarda, je vis sa peur. Tant mieux ! Il partit dans la direction contraire à moi. Je souris intérieurement. J'essayai de me calmer et je retournai à mes appartements.

Rey

Je m'éveillai doucement. J'avais dormi confortablement, cette nuit. Je tâtai les draps pour essayer de trouver Ben, mais il n'était pas là. Je fus triste de ne pas m'en être rendue compte. Je me levai, allai prendre une douche et me brosser les dents. Quand je fus sortie, un déjeuner m'attendait sur la table. J'allai me changer et je déjeunai seule.

Je repensai à la conversation par télépathie que j'avais eu avec maître Luke juste avant notre capture.

||Flashback||

\- Luke que vais-je faire ? Dis-je avec peur.  
\- Notre temps n'est pas venu, jeune Rey.  
\- Que voulez-vous que je fasse ? Lui demandais-je en respirant avec difficulté.

Par la force, il me calma et je pus mieux respirer.  
\- Va de son côté et fais en sorte qu'il revienne vers le côté lumineux. Si tu vois que tu ne réussiras jamais à le faire revenir, tues-le. Je suis trop vieux pour me battre contre lui et c'est mon neveux, je n'aurai jamais la force de le vaincre.

Je le regardai en essayant de m'armer de tout le courage que j'avais et lui répondis:- Je le ferai. Je vous fais la promesse que je le ramènerai. Peu importe le prix. Mort ou vif.

Il me regarda avec reconnaissance.

\- Tu feras une bonne Jedi, Rey.  
Les stomtroopers arrivèrent. Nous nous regardâmes.

\- C'est le temps d'y aller maintenant.  
Je lui souris.

\- Que la force soit avec toi, mon apprentie. 

|| Fin du Flashback ||

La porte de l'appartement s'ouvrit et le ''grand méchant Kylo Ren'' entra dans la pièce. Il enleva son masque et sa cape et les posa sur la table à manger. J'effaçai de ma mémoire ce souvenir et me focalisai sur Ben. Je pouvais sentir sa colère et un peu de haine aussi. Ces sentiments négatifs s'évanouirent quand il me vit. Il me sourit.

\- Bonjour, mon ange. Me dit-il. Il vint poser un baiser sur mon front et me regarda manger. Quand j'eus finis, je le regardai.

\- Bonjour, où étais-tu ? Lui demandais-je avec curiosité.

\- J'avais une réunion avec Snoke et le général Hux. Rien d'important, mais quand Snoke veut nous voir, nous devons y aller sans nous attarder. Il n'aime pas qu'on le fasse attendre.

\- Est-ce qu'il sait que je suis ici et sait-il pour nous ? Lui demandais-je soudainement anxieuse.

Il se leva, me prit dans ses bras et se rassie avec moi. Je le regardais curieuse.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. Je lui ai dis que tu avais accepté de devenir mon apprentie et il sait que j'ai des sentiments pour toi. Je lui ai dis que je me servais de ma passion envers toi comme une force en plus et que ça n'affectait en rien le côté obscur en moi.

Je lui répondis septique: - Tu es bien sur qu'il ne se doute de rien ?

Il m'embrassa délicatement.

\- Je t'assure que tout va bien et que Snoke ne se doute de rien. Il m'a félicité d'avoir pu t'amener de notre côté et de continuer mon travail. Au fait, Luke sera retourné vers la base de la résistance, qui se situe je ne sais où. C'est le grand maître Jedi, il saura trouver.

Je soupirai de soulagement, le serrai contre moi et lui donnai un baiser sur la joue.

\- Merci ! Merci ! Merci ! Lui dis-je joyeusement.

Il rigola et me fit un grand sourire.

\- Je t'avais fais la promesse que je ne lui ferais pas de mal et je me suis assuré de tenir ma promesse.

\- Qu'allons-nous faire aujourd'hui ? Demandais-je avec ma bonne humeur.

\- Je vais commencer à faire ton entrainement aujourd'hui. Je vais t'enseigner les bases du côté obscur. Dit-il en reprenant son sérieux.

\- Quand allons-nous y aller ? Lui demandais en appréhendant ce moment.

\- Dès que tu seras prête, Rey.

Je lui souris et le regardai dans les yeux:

\- Je suis prête, mais qu'est-ce que je fais avec le plateau de nourriture. Lui demandais-je avec timidité.

En souriant, il me déposa sur le sol.

\- Ne t'occupe pas de ça. J'ai un droïde pour ça.

Il se dirigea vers le dressing et il revint avec un droïde qui ramassa le plateau et sorti pour aller le reporter d'où il venait. Je fis une moue surprise.

\- J'avoue que je ne m'y attendais pas. C'est pratique, par contre.

Il me fit signe de le signe et je le suivi. Il m'entraîna hors de son appartement. La journée allait être chargée.

Bonus

-Avance mon apprenti. Croassa Snoke de sa voix gutturale.  
Dans la pièce obscure où nous avions nos conversations holographiques, je pouvais sentir sa colère. J'avançais en boitillant. La tête basse, je ne savais comment le regarder. J'avais échoué lamentablement contre une novice. La jeune pilleuse d'épaves aurait mieux fait de me tuer. J'étais une honte pour le premier ordre.  
\- Tes pensées sont ouvertes à tous. Apprends à les fermer. Hurla-t-il. Il se leva et je vus son corps déformés dans toute sa splendeur. Devrais-je dire horreur. C'était un être difforme. Le pouvoir du côté obscur l'avait transformé en une puissance malfaisance. Je soupçonnais ses pouvoirs plus grands que tous Sith déjà connus. Son aura me faisait penser à Darth Plagueis. Je le soupçonnais d'en savoir plus de tout ce qu'il avait pu m'apprendre.  
\- Tu veux devenir seigneur Sith ? Commences par contrôler tes sauts d'humeurs et ta colère. Canalise ta colère en développant ta force et tes pouvoirs. Vador savait faire la différence lui. Il étranglait les gens à distance et toi que fais-tu ? Tu détruis tout sur ton passage et en plus tu te fais démolir pitoyablement par une novice qui plus est pilleuse d'épaves. J'en viens à me demander si j'ai bien fais de te nommer maître des Chevaliers de Ren. Continuait-il en criant toujours.  
Je tremblais de rage et je serrais les points en regardant au sol.  
\- Si tu veux devenir aussi puissant que ton grand-père l'était, grandis un peu ! Tu es un adulte et tu te comportes comme si tu étais un adolescent qui gère mal ses pulsions et ses émotions. J'en ai honte. Je ne t'ai pas choisi comme apprenti pour perdre mon temps. Je ne suis pas là pour éduquer un homme adolescent dans sa tête. Tu as tellement de potentiel. Prouves-moi que tu en vaux la peine. Finit-il.  
Je n'en valais pas cher de ma peau.  
\- J'ai tué mon père. Murmurais-je.  
\- Pardons, je n'ai pas bien entendu. Dit-il de sa voix sonore qui résonnait dans la salle.  
Je le relevai les yeux sur lui. Je sentis la rage monter en moi. La salle commença à trembler et je laissais la colère prendre une toute autre forme en moi. Des éclairs commencèrent à danser sur mes mains.  
\- J'ai tué Han Solo. N'est-ce pas assez pour vous. Dis-je en avançant. Je sais que j'ai fais une erreur en laissant fuir les rebelles. Plus jamais je ne me laisserai abattre de la sorte. J'ai le pouvoir qu'il faut pour devenir un seigneur Sith.  
Je l'entendis rire. Un rire digne d'un monstre qui entre nos cauchemars. Je levai les bras en l'air et les éclairs se projetèrent violemment dans tous les sens. Je sentais la puissance m'envahir.  
\- Je ferai ce qu'il faut. J'ai déjà tué homme, femme et enfants et je ne le regrette pas. Si j'avais à tuer Han Solo encore une fois, je le ferais sans hésiter. Ma douleur et ma haine forge mes pouvoirs. Je le sens. Hurlais-je de tous mes poumons.  
\- Tues Luke Skywalker.  
\- Je le ferai. Je lui couperai la tête et je vous l'amènerai.  
\- Tues ta mère.  
Je le regardai et fermai mon esprit à lui. - Je le ferai. Je tuerai tout ces traîtres de rebelles. Je recruterai des nouveaux membres parmi les nôtres et je ferai du premier ordre un mythe qui suivra dans les générations suivantes.  
Je posai un genou sur le sol.  
\- Je suis votre apprenti et je continuerai votre héritage pour fonder une nouvelle ère. L'ère des Sith.  
\- Décuples tes pouvoir et prouves moi que tu en as la force. Ne laisses plus personnes faire honte au premier ordre. Deviens ce personnage qui hantera les souvenirs de tous. Ne laisses pas tes émotions devenir une personne faible.  
\- Oui maître. Susurrais-je d'un ton sombre.  
L'hologramme explosa sous la fureur de mes éclairs et je laissai le côté obscur m'envahir comme jamais je ne l'avais ressenti. Je ne faisais plus qu'un avec la force du pouvoir obscur. Mon âme était destinée à devenir mauvaise. J'aimais cet élixir qui comblait mon corps et me rassasiait. J'étais devenu l'esclave du côté obscur en j'allais me servir de mon savoir pour avoir la galaxie à mes pieds.

Kylo Ren

La paix n'est que mensonge, il n'y a que la passion.

Par la passion, je gagne de la force. Par la force, j'obtiens du pouvoir.

Par le pouvoir, j'obtiens la victoire.

Par la victoire, je brise mes chaînes

La force me libérera

Dis-je en tournant en rond près de mon apprentie.

\- Maintenant fermes les yeux et mémorises le code Sith comme tu l'as fais avec le droïd qui t'a montré la carte menant à Luke. Les Jedi mentent, sans passion nous ne pouvons vivre l'amour et la transformer en une force. Il y aura toujours la guerre entre nos deux opposés. C'est ainsi, nous luttons depuis des millénaires. La sérénité n'existe que dans la méditation. Je trouve que c'est un exercice important avant le combat car je ne veux pas que tu suives mon exemple.

Rey était assise en position de méditation et respirait au rythme du code qu'elle murmurait pour la mémoriser. Son corps flottait à quelques centimètres du sol et rien ne semblait pouvoir la déconcentrer.

\- La force est un don qui n'est pas donné à tous. Certains sont fais pour régner et une fois vieux, donner leur savoir à leur héritage. Savoir bien manipuler la force c'est n'en faire plus qu'un avec la force. Plus tu es puissant plus tu gagnes en pouvoir mais en ennemis. Il faut que tu saches à qui faire confiance et peu en nombre, il y aura. Il faut de servir de toutes nos capacités et ne pas démontrer nos vraies émotions nous fais gagner du pouvoir. C'est souvent par la douleur que de nouveaux pouvoirs apparaissent et pour chacun c'est différent.  
\- Avec la force je brise mes chaînes murmura-t-elle.  
\- Bien continues ! Je vois que tu maîtrises déjà beaucoup de choses. Mais, il te reste tant à apprendre. Mon grand-père Darth Vader maîtrisait l'étranglement juste en pensant. Il était un adverse redoutable autant en combat qu'avec la force du côté obscur qu'il maîtrisait avec excellence. Tant qu'à moi, je peux stopper des tirs de blasters, fouiller dans la tête des gens, lancer des éclairs et es pouvoirs ne cessent d'augmenter. Tes pouvoirs seront probablement plus puissants que les miens et Snoke te verra autrement, comme une arme pour détruire Luke.

Je sentis les émotions contradictoires que Rey ressentait.  
\- Tu ne dois pas douter. J'ai fais de grosses erreurs que je dois assumer. Tu dois être sûre de toi. Tu dois te démarquer des autres. Je suis maître Ren et mes autres apprentis font des erreurs mais avancent en les acceptants comme une leçon à retenir. Il faudra te trouver un nom. Je te trouverai un habit digne de ce nom. Car, nous ne seront pas des utilisateurs du côté obscur mais la nouvelle race de Sith que je vais créer. Une nouvelle ère commence, le premier ordre se remet sur pied et Leia se fait vieille.

\- Je m'assieds en flottant en face d'elle.  
\- Renonces-tu au côté lumineux ?  
\- Oui dit-elle les yeux fermés.  
\- Renonces-tu à ton ancienne vie et à tes anciens amis.  
\- Oui.  
\- Maintenant regardes-moi.  
Elle obéit et je regardai ses beaux yeux bruns qui me fixaient avec dureté et détermination. Je pris ses minuscules mains dans les miennes.  
\- Alors, tu es digne de suivre mon entraînement.  
J'embrassai ses lèvres.  
\- Je crois que nous allons nous arrêter ici. La prochaine sera le combat corps à corps.  
\- Bien maître.  
Je nous reposai sur le sol froid.  
\- Tu es une bonne apprentie ! Je n'ai jamais vu autant de pouvoir dans une si petite personne.  
Elle rougit.  
\- Je suis peut-être petite mais je peux bien te botter les fesses autant de fois que je le veux Ben.  
Nous rime.  
\- En effet.  
Je lui tendis la main pour qu'elle puisse se relever. Nos sabres étaient accrocher à ma tunique et je le lui rendis.  
\- Je te fais confiance ma douce Rey.  
Elle sourit à moitié.  
\- Je sais.  
Cette réponse me fit mal car c'était le genre de réponse qu'aurait dit mon père. 

Rey

Je sentis que quelque chose tourmentait Ben. Une perturbation dans le flux de la force. Je posai ma main sur sa joue intacte et lui demanda qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas.  
-Mon père aurait eu la même réponse que toi, vous avez beaucoup en commun.  
Dans nos regards entremêlés, je ressentis une lueur autre que le côté obscur. Était-ce le côté clair ? Nous sortîmes de la pièce d'entraînement sombre et nous circulâmes dans les couloirs froids de la base. Naturellement, il ne fallu ne rien laisser paraître qu'il se passait une relation autre que Maître et apprenti. Toutes émotions semblaient être interdites. Je n'aimais pas ce sentiment glacial qui me parcourait l'échine ! Kylo me serra l'épaule jusqu'à ce que nous arrivions à ses appartements qui étaient autant miens. Deux habits étaient posés sur le lit. Une note les accompagnait,

~Que la force vous dirige et que vos pouvoirs dominent tous le reste.  
Snoke.~

Je regardais mon compagnon avec incompréhension. Il haussa les épaules.  
\- Il doit avoir demandé à un de ses serviteurs de porter ce message avec nos nouveaux habits je suppose.  
\- C'est étrange, ne trouves-tu pas lui demandais-je avec un doute des cadeaux offert. Tout m'apparaissait si sombre. Il me regarda et soupira.  
\- Il nous surveille et je te recommande de ne pas douter de lui.  
\- Je n'aime pas cela Ben en le serrant dans mes bras. Être surveillé ! Le côté obscur n'interdit pas la passion alors pourquoi autant de règlements ?  
Il posa un baiser sur ma tête et ne répondit rien. Un moment s'écoula et ce câlin me réconfortait ! Il me serrait fort contre lui et sur la pointe des pieds je l'embrassais. Il me répondit avec fougue et avec cette passion qui me faisait sentir si bien dans ces lieux inconnus et si envahis de cette vague sombre qui allait petit à petit me laisser plonger dans un monde bien étranger que celui de Jakku. La planète où j'avais été si seule à rêver d'un océan profond et inconnu aux sables mouvants du temps où je ne fus qu'une pilleuse d'épave.

D'un regard las, je jetais un regard sur nos habits communs. Une cape et habit de cuir pour Ren et pour moi une robe ainsi qu'une cape chaude et une autre d'égale à Ben. Tout de noir, bien naturellement. Pas besoin de souligner la couleur de nos bottes. Un étrange pressentiment me laissait en doute sur Snoke et son apprenti. Tout allait si vite. Les liens qui nous unissaient, la libération de Luke...

\- C'est un cadeau empoisonné, je le ressens. Dis-je.

Ben me regarda avec un air surpris.

\- Pourquoi le serait-il ?

Je commençai à fulminer et le repoussa.

\- Ce n'est pas avec des cadeaux, des sentiments et de futures promesses que je vais m'abandonner à toutes sensations et sombrer dans le côté obscur. Je ne le dois pas et ne peut pas.

Il baissa les yeux et me maintenait contre lui.

\- Le doute est normal, mais ne doute jamais de mes sentiments pour toi Rey...

Prochain chapitre... Kylo Ren ! Petit chapitre pour l'attente de la correction et du reste.

Kylo Ren

''Je me souvenais du moment où lorsque je n'étais qu'un adolescent Jedi, mes rêves étaient troublés. La nuit où j'eus peur du grand Luke Skywalker. De me réveiller en surprise et découvrir avec stupeur mon maitre brandissant son sabre en ma direction comme pour me trancher les yeux. Cette nuit-là, il n'y eût plus d'hésitation mais de retournement. Je détruisis tout ce qui m'entourait. Avec le souvenir d'avoir tué dans leur sommeil la grande partie des padawans. Une seule poignée me suivit. Ceux qui comme moi se demandaient où étaient leur chemins et qui avaient sentis ma chute. Eux aussi voulaient la force brute qui vivait en moi et avient espoir de l'acquérir. Les cris que lachèrent les padawans sous les coups de mon sabre. Le désespoir et la peur. D'un maitre qui n'avait su sauver Ben Solo et sa bande ainsi que tous les autres. Incapable de me réveiller de se cauchemar, je me souvenais de l'accueil chaleureux de Snoke envers nous et ce fut le seul accueil qu'il n'eut fait sans sa froideur. Ben Solo était mort. Pour faire renaître Kylo Ren. "

Ce fut la présence de Rey aillant sentis mon bouleversement qui me réveilla. Je l'ai pris tendrement dans mes bras et lui raconta tout avant même qu'elle n'eut le temps de placer un mot de son inquiétude. Les yeux grands ouverts et horrifiés, elle écoutait. Quand j'eus finis elle lâchait un désolée.

\- C'est ce cauchemar qui hante mes nuits et m'empêche de dormir en paix.

Une larme traversa sa joue.

\- Il est toujours temps de renoncer Ben... À deux nous sommes assez forts pour vaincre Snoke et sa garde.

\- Non répondis-je. Il faut que tu sois certaine de vouloir régner à mes côtés. Pour l'instant, je sens que tu ne l'es pas.

Une lueur de détermination traversa ses yeux.

\- Alors, je m'entrainerai et quand le moment sera opportun.

\- C'est ce que nous ferons. Je souhaite la même chose à Snoke. Le premier ordre à besoin d'un nouveau leader.

Avec tout amour, je la fis basculer sur moi pour pouvoir l'embrasser et ainsi pouvoir mieux son regard. Qui était honnête et audacieux. Elle n'avait pas tort, Snoke devait mourir et à deux forces brute nous réussirions.

Prochain chapitre Rey

Rey

Un pertubement me réveilla. Ben bougeait en tous sens et je sondais son esprit. Il était réellement scié en deux. Il faisait un cauchemar, le premier depuis mon arrivée. Presque une semaine, et tout semblait normal dans son sommeil jusqu'à maintenant. J'entendais des cris stridents, Luke crier non, le bruit de sabrelasers. Un bâtiment en train de s'écrouler d'un coup. Ben dans son rêve semblait être adolescent. Je voyais par bribe. Mais, non pas possible. Luke brandissant son sabre vers Ben durant le sommeil de celui-ci. Je le secouais pour qu'il se réveille.  
\- Aller réveille-toi bon sang.

Enfin, il parut se rendre compte que j'essayais de le faire sortir de son cauchemar. Il me regarda et je n'eus pas le temps de parler. Il me disait aue Luke avait essayé de le tuer alors qu'il dormait lorsque qu'il n'était qu'un adolescent. Qu'il avait fait écrouler tout le temple. Ensuite, qu'il avait tué tout les padawans endormis sauf une poignée. Ceux qui étaient comme lui. Cherchant leur place parmi la force et je ressentais qu'ils cherchaient à combler un vide que Luke ne pouvait combler. Ces cris si profonds me peinaient. Une larme jaillit et j'étais à court de mot. Snoke était derrière cette chute. Il fallait donc qu'il soit détruit. Mais Kylo Ren seul face à lui. Impossible. Je me devais d'accomplir mon devoir et d'essayer de le tuer avec son aide ou non.

-C'est ce cauchemar qui hante mes nuits et m'empêche de dormir en paix. Me dit-il.

Et dire que moi je rêvais d'une île et d'un océan. Sur sa conscience pesait beaucoup plus que je ne le pensais.

\- Il est toujours temps de renoncer Ben... À deux nous sommes assez fort pour vaincre Snoke et sa garde.

\- Non répondit-il. Il faut que tu sois certaine de vouloir régner à mes côtés. Pour l'instant, je sens que tu ne l'es pas.

Je ne veux pas c'est vrai. Je suis une Jedi avant tout et je tiendrai promesse envers Luke. J'y étais déterminée. Il le fallait pour le bien de la galaxie.

\- Alors, je m'entrainerai pour quand le moment sera opportun.

\- C'est ce que nous ferons. Je souhaite la même chose à Snoke. Le premier ordre à besoin d'un nouveau leader. M'avoua-t-il.

Avec tout son amour, il me fit basculé sur lui pour pouvoir m'embrasser et ainsi pouvoir mieux mon regard. Je ne devais rien faire paraître sauf mon côté honnête et déterminé de tuer Snoke. Je l'embrassais à mon tour tout en essayant de lui faire oublier son mauvais souvenir le hantant la nuit. Après quelques minutes de caresses, il se rendormi me laissant avec mes propres pensées.

\- Luke ...murmurais-je. Il reste encore un espoir. On peut sauver Ben. Il ne reste qu'à tuer Snoke. Luke écoutes-moi.

Aucune réponse, naturellement. Malgré son silence radio, je sentais qu'il m'entendait.

Je devais m'avouer à moi-même que j'étais tout autant sciée en deux vu mes liens avec le premier ordre. Peut-être qu'à cette heure-ci, je présente une petite menace. Que pense les rebels de retournement. Quand tout sera fini, vais-je mourir également ?  
Ou tout simplement devenir un sacrifice ou héroïne ? Tant de questions. Des questions qui allaient avoir réponses en temps et lieux.

La force me guidera.

À un prochain chapitre. Correction sous peu.

Kylo Ren

Le matin suivant mon cauchemar, j'avais un mauvais pressentiment. J'ignorais cependant ce qui le causait. En ravalant ma salive, je m'habillais en vitesse et allait rejoindre Rey qui devait être dans la salle d'entraînement. Elle était ce genre de personne qui une fois réveillée s'entraînait sans en avoir eu l'ordre. Elle savait ce qui devait être fait et j'aimais cela. Une apprentie digne de ce nom. Elle savait manier parfaitement l'art du combat corps à corps mais avec un sabre, elle était plus maladroite. Son bâton ne lui était plus d'aucune utilité maintenant et elle se démenait encore plus. Elle savait se servir de la force correctement et autant physiquement. Tout semblait trop facile pour elle, hum... Après quelques minutes, j'arrivais à la salle sombre et la regardait décapiter des cibles avec le sabre de mon oncle, de mieux en mieux. Bien. Soudainement, Snoke nous apparut et le silence vint.

\- Mes apprentis. Venez me rencontrer dans ma salle personnelle. Nous devons discuter d'un sujet urgent. C'est un ordre et dans l'immédiat.

La colère dans sa voix d'outre-tombe était de mauvais augure.

Il disparut et Rey s'approcha.

\- Que se passe-t-il donc ? Dit-elle surprise.

\- Je l'ignore. J'ai seulement un mauvais pressentiment alors ne le faisons pas attendre.

En sortant, nous croisâmes un stromtrooper, je lui demandais de nous préparer ma navette sur le champ. Il obéit, quel choix avait-il après tout. Sur le long de la route, tous dévisageaient Rey. C'était pour eux encore qu'une simple pilleuse d'épaves. Peu m'importait, elle était à moi et elle deviendrait un puissant atout pour le Premier Ordre. Nous arrivâmes à l'hangar et Hux arriva à notre rencontre.

\- Je n'ai pas le temps de discuter avec vous Général. J'ai une affaire importante à régler. Dis-je sombrement.

Il devint rouge.

\- Où allez-vous ainsi ? Une fuite avec cette chose peut-être. Affirma-t-il avec le peu de fierté qu'il lui restait.

Je serrais le poing et je le soulevais par la force pour le projeter contre le sol et ensuite l'étrangler tranquillement.

\- Ne redite plus jamais une chose pareille et mon apprentie à un nom. Je n'hésiterai pas à vous tuer une fois ma rencontre terminée avec Snoke. Faites votre boulot et bouclez-la. Je crois que notre chef suprême ne serait pas d'humeur à entendre vos gamineries de soi-disant trahison.

Rey posa sa main sur mon poing.

\- Il n'en vaut pas la peine. Laisse Snoke s'en occuper et allons-nous-en.

Je me tournais vers elle.

\- Apprentie, je suis en position d'autorité alors taisez-vous et allez dans ma navette.

De la colère jaillit dans ses yeux.

\- Bien maître dit-elle sèchement.

Elle s'en alla me laissant seul avec cet imbécile. Je ne devais pas perdre mon autorité près des autres, je perdrais toute crédibilité. Elle devra apprendre à laisser tomber son bon côté et me laisser gérer les situations comme celle-ci. Hux se releva avec difficulté et se tenait la gorge de sa main gauche.

\- J'espère que nous nous sommes compris Général. Dis-je de sang froid.

\- Oui maître Ren. Je vous laisse.

Je me retournais et entrais dans ma navette. Je me mis au poste de pilotage et je regardais Rey du coin de l'oeil. Elle était encore en colère.

\- Nous en parlerons plus tard. Pour l'instant nous devons aller sur le Supremacy.

Elle hocha la tête. Le vaisseau décolla et je pilotais vers la direction du vaisseau.

Kylo Ren

/Arrivée à destination/ Supremacy

Notre arrivée fut froide. Nous fûmes conduis directement vers la salle où siégeait Snoke. Il était imposant et son corps était osseux et semblable à celui d'un mort. Un trou qui montrait les muscles de sa mâchoire le rendait difforme. Assied sur son siège rouge, son costume doré le faisait paraître comme un être sorti des enfers et pour régner. Parmi l'éclairage rouge sang de la salle, des gardes impériaux vêtus d'armure de combattants rouge également semblaient prêts au combat et sur leur garde. Snoke se pencha pour ainsi mieux nous voir. Je me mis à genoux et Rey, elle resta debout.

\- Voici donc Kylo Ren et son apprentie. Approchez.

Contre notre gré, nous fûmes projetés à toute vitesse près de lui.

\- Maître Ren. Enlevez votre masque, vous faites honte à votre grand-père moi qui avait vu tant de potentiel d'un futur Vador. Je me suis trompé, on dirait un vulgaire adolescent avec un masque.

Une montée de hargne monta en moi. Je lui faisais honte et ce masque qui cherchait à cacher le peu de Solo qu'il me restait.

\- Je ne vous ferai plus honte Grand Leader. Ma puissance ne cesse de grandir. Dis-je d'un ton morne.

\- Alors si votre puissance augmente, utilisez-la à bon escient. Tuer votre père vous à encore plus scié que je ne le pensais.

Je décrochais mon sabre et l'allumais dans un moment de fureur. Des éclairs jaillirent des doigts de Snoke et me traversèrent le corps. Je hurlais de douleur et repoussais du mieux que je pouvais les éclairs avec mon sabre. Snoke se contentait de rire. Rey criait d'arrêter et de les larmes coulaient de ses joues, il cessa d'exercer sa prise sur moi pour la fixer et me parler en biais.

\- Vous n'avez donc rien appris lors de notre dernière rencontre. Vous êtes encore faible Ren. Il y aura toujours du Solo à l'intérieur de vous que vous le vouliez ou non. Cette fille pourrait être votre chute ou pourrait vous apporter plus de puissance, un fait que je constate déjà. Quand vous êtes avec elle vos pouvoirs ne cessent d'augmenter et ce par le lien que j'ai créé entre vous.

Rey figea sous le choc. Moi, je doutais de sa sincérité.

\- Je pensais que notre lien n'avait rien à voir avec vous Snoke. Dit-elle d'une voix tremblante.

\- Je crois qu'il essaie de te faire douter Rey, peut-être y a-t-il contribué mais cela ne changera rien entre nous. Dis-je calmement. Soyez honnête Grand Leader et dites-nous pourquoi vouloir nous rencontrer.

Il ria. - Je veux vous surveiller de près. Maintenant Kylo Ren vous vivrez sur mon vaisseau avec votre apprentie. J'ai déjà fait ordre de transférer vos effets personnels à tous les deux. C'est un ordre et quand vous vous entraînerez je regarderai son apprentissage. Vous n'avez aucun choix. Je n'hésiterai pas à vous tuer en cas de traîtrise. Dit-il avec ton qui ne laissait entendre aucun arrangement.

\- Rey dormira avec moi. Ce n'est pas question qu'elle dorme loin de moi. Si comme vous dîtes, elle me rend plus fort je ne vois pas le problème.

\- Bien entendu. Je n'y vois aucun problème mais je veux l'information concernant l'emplacement de la nouvelle base rebelle. Je veux un rapport dès que vous l'aurez trouvé.

\- Bien maître. Dis-je avec plus de calme.

\- Aller ! Sortez maintenant. Des gardes vous attendent pour vous montrer vos appartements.

Je fis signe à Rey de me suivre. La porte s'ouvrit et les gardes nous escortèrent à un appartement avec chiffre et lettre O78A-Classe 1. De première classe, eh bien au moins Snoke savait reconnaître que j'avais de la valeur. À l'intérieur, l'appartement était éclairé, classe et avec des touches de rouges parmi la couleur grise. J'entrais à l'intérieur d'une pièce ou le casque de Vador était posé dans le même compartiment. Je m'enfermais et retirais mon masque pour laisser aller ma fureur. Je me frappais encore et encore le masque contre le mur jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en reste qu'un tas de métal brisé. Rey toqua et je l'entendis demander à ce qu'on emmène des techniciens pour réparer les murs. Plus de masque, juste le Maître de Ren à son état pur. Peut-être n'était-ce pas une mauvaise chose après tout.

Rey

Depuis notre arrivée dans le Supremacy, j'avais les paroles de Ben qui me revenait en boucle dans ma tête; Apprentie, je suis en position d'autorité alors taisez-vous et allez dans ma navette ''. Je n'arrivais pas à croire qu'il ait pu s'adresser à un être qu'il disait aimer. Je reste son apprentie mais avant tout son amour ou son ange. Il n'avait rien à prouver à Hux mais à moi si. Des techniciens arrivèrent pour réparer la pièce et Ben attendit avec moi en me regardant mais moi je ne jetais même pas un seul regard. Je voyais bien qu'il voulait qu'on en parle et il y avait intérêt.

\- Tu as des excuses à me faire Kylo Ren.

\- Je me dois de garder toute autorité dit-il avec sa voix morne.

\- Tu m'aimes alors comment oses-tu me parler ainsi chuchotais-je.

Il me jeta un regard colérique.

\- Ne doutes pas de mon amour pour toi. Je suis le méchant Kylo Ren et personne ne doit se mettre en travers de mon chemin.

\- Même pas moi, ton amour... Dis-je de voix basse.

\- La situation était délicate, tu n'aurais pas dû intervenir. L'apprentie se doit de ne pas intervenir et d'obéir.

\- Mais la situation devient délicate avec moi aussi. Je suis celle que tu aimes et je suis avant tout ton égal. Laisse intervenir Snoke, j'apprécie le fait que tu défendes ma personne mais a grand jamais je ne tolérerai de me faire parler ainsi. Comprends-le car la prochaine fois tu passeras tes nuits seul. Dis-je d'un ton haut perché qui fit tourner le regard vers nous.

\- Ne fais pas cela Rey, ma douce que veux-tu que je fasse pour me faire pardonner. Murmura-t-il.

Il me prit par le bras et me guida vers une autre pièce vaste qui était notre chambre. Un grand lit siégeait un grand lit avec des couvertures rouges et un mobilier sobre et noir. Une grande vitre transparente nous permettait de voir la galaxie dans laquelle nous étions. C'était magnifique. J'y réfléchis un moment et dit:

'' Ce soir, je veux voir ce qu'il y a de plus beau en toi Ben. Je veux voir ta sincérité et ton amour. Prends-le comme un rendez-vous. Ainsi, qu'une promesse d'être traitée comme ton égale''

Je le regardais enfin.

\- Est-ce trop te demander ? Lui demandais-je.

Il me prit par le menton et me susurra à l'oreille.

\- Non, je ferai tout pour toi. Absolument tout.

Quelques heures plus tard, les techniciens avaient fini leur travail et étaient partis. Je décidais que pour notre premier rendez-vous de me mettre belle. Je commençais par prendre une douche dans notre salle de bain luxueuse marbrée blanche. Par la suite, je trouvais dans notre garde robe une robe blanche. Je l'enfilais et elle m'allait à ravir. Un décolleté plongeant, les épaules dénudées et pour finir elle longeait le long de mes longes jambes. Je laissais mes cheveux détachés et j'entrais dans le salon. Vêtu d'un habit noir et confortable, il se retourna. Il regarda de haut et d'en bas et s'attarda plus vers le décolleté.

\- Tu es magnifique ma douce.

Il s'approcha et m'embrassa. Son baiser fut très doux. Il me serra fort contre lui.

\- Depuis que tu es près de moi, je deviens fou. Tu m'avais toujours intrigué mon amour et je ne sais pas pourquoi il y a une connexion si forte entre-nous. Je crois que c'est une bénédiction. Je mourrais pour toi, si j'avais à te sauver et à me sacrifier sur un champ de bataille je le ferais pour toi même pour cela je devais me rendre aux rebelles. Je ferais tout ce que tu me demanderais. Tu es mon égale et je te promets qu'à l'avenir quoi que soit les circonstances délicate, de plus te traiter comme je l'ai fais.

Des larmes coulèrent des mes joues.

\- Je t'aime ma jolie Rey.

Je me jetais à son cou.

\- Je t'aime aussi Ben.

Il me caressa les épaules puis ses mains s'attardèrent sur mon décolleté.

\- Je crois que le souper peut attendre.

Nous éclatâmes de rire et il m'embrassa avec cette même douceur seulement avec plus de passion. Il me prit dans ses bras et me portait jusqu'à notre chambre. Il me déposa sur le sol et me retira doucement la robe et continua de m'embrasser. Je l'aidais à retirer ses vêtements et le caressa à mon tour. Il s'allongea sur moi et me demanda.

\- Certaine ?

\- Sans aucune hésitation.

Il m'embrassait partout et cela me procurait des frissons dans tout le corps. Il retira ses sous-vêtements et je le caressai plus bas et je remontais jusqu'à ses pectoraux. Il était beau, son corps était magnifique.

Il frissonna et me licha le cou.

\- Je ne peux plus attendre, Ben.

Il entra doucement en moi. La douleur était minime car je sentis une vague. La force était en nous et nous reliait maintenant corps et âme. Il commença ses vas et vient. Le plaisir dans mon bas ventre augmenta. Je pouvais entendre toutes ses pensées. Le désir, l'amour et la lumière. Ce moment était pur et empreint de douceur. Il soupira de plaisir et continua plus fort et il arrêta quand je le grafignais sans m'en rendre compte.

\- Tu as mal ? Demanda-t-il.

\- Plus maintenant. Ne t'arrête surtout pas.

Il souri et nous ressentîmes une vague nous traverser. Une chaleur monta en moi et ses muscles se contractaient. Ma tête bascula vers l'arrière et mon corps se rapprocha vers le sien. Je suivis son rythme et sa réaction fut de me serrer plus fort et d'augmenter encore plus la cadence.

\- Rey ma douce ... Ah...

Et je criais en même temps que lui. Mes jambes tremblaient et il communiqua par pensée.

\- Je t'aime...

Il continua pendant quelque temps pour garder cette connexion. Nous étions destiné à être ensemble, nous le ressentions et quand la fatigue vint, il se retira et se coucha tout en me gardant serrée contre lui. Par la force, la couverture vint nous réchauffer. Nous ne parlions pas pour ne pas gâcher ce moment. Il me caressait les cheveux. Il recommença à m'embrasser et j'ouvris les yeux pour le regarder.

Ce moment de douceur personne n'allait jamais nous l'enlever. 


End file.
